


「five・chances」

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Indulgent, Unrequited Love, connor is his male companion B), im crying, nines is the ninth doctor, they just sorta.... fuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Five times Connor gave out second chances like candy;Two times to Detective Reed, and two times to their new field unit prototype, RK900.The last chance only proved to Connor exactly why he shouldn't have.





	「five・chances」

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this baby since the fourth !  
> just wanted to write something better for this pair i suppose.

>   _ **FEBRUARY 14 2039**_

 

It has been a while since the android revolution had ended, relations were warm and many talks of more serious issues were being brought up; such as androids changing careers and the ability to vote and even prospects of earning property that many families had fled to Canada and left houses empty.

It has also been a while since Connor had went back and made RK900 deviate, he was a brand new prototype- more smarter, stronger, faster, sleeker design, yet as Hank had said, even less common sense than Connor (although in his defence, he hadn't seen Connor's true capabilities.) Either way, RK9 and Gavin had taken it upon themselves to have this weird friendship-rivalry, which had distressed Connor significantly. The brunette android was friends with both of them, and they were both...lovely..people, in their own ways (of course) but he couldn't stand one more argument. Especially when it was valentine's day, a day meant to celebrate love!

So here he was, in between the two in the break room.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that your skills aren't as up to par as you'd like to think,  _Detective_ ." RK9 practically seethed as Connor raised one of his soft hands to the other android's chest, Gavin simply stared up at the other, blue eyes rivalling each other fiercely. "Oh really? At least I  _have_ skills better than you in communication-" Connor cleared his throat, his other hand pushing against Gavin's chest. 

Connor's LED circled to a crimson red, blinking wildly as he glanced between the two,"I suggest that you two stop and _apologise_ , otherwise, I'll have Fowler assign you two on a case _together_ , where you'll _have to get along_." RK9 looked at Connor, seemingly offended as if he thought the smaller android had taken his side, but before long he put up a stoic expression once more, straightening up and composing himself. Gavin just smirked, taking this warning from Connor more like a victory, crossing his arms.

"I expect you both to do so professionally. Right. Now." Connor frowned, putting his hands on his hips as his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, a slight upturn of his lips that were borderline scowl and pout. Gavin looked at Connor for a few second before sighing and turning to the other, he dramatically put his hand out in front of himself, not meeting RK9's eyes,"Fine by me",he gritted out. RK9 took his hand, shaking it with a tight hold as he gave the other a mechanical smile, hatred burning in his eyes,"The feeling is mutual."

Connor gave both of them a soft smile, LED circling back to a baby blue as he threaded his own fingers together, relaxing immediately as a crisis was solved,"Very good!"

Hank came in and saw the trio, letting out a tired groan as he made his way between them and to the coffee maker,"Con?" the brunette whipped his head around to look at the Lieutenant. "Yes?", he approached the older male meanwhile Gavin and RK9 went back to scowling at each other.

"Connor, you really need to get a clue because I'm not sure how long I can handle.. Whatever  _this_ is." Hank gestured to the two males, getting back to staring at each other as if they wanted to kill each other, yet stopping almost immediately as Connor looked over.

"I really don't get the problem, Hank",Connor tilted his head to the side, basking innocently in ignorance.

Another groan made its way past the older man's lips, a shake of his head accompanying it.

"For being the second most advanced android ever made, you are _way_ too oblivious.."

ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲

>    _ **MAY 19 2039**_

 

Gavin had taken up a new hobby— the art of watching Connor's every movement and over-analysing every interaction they had ever had. Tina and Chris love to point out how many times Gavin gets out of his seat just to get a different angle on Connor, and how many times he walks past Connor's desk in an attempt to give the android a hint. Hell— even  _Hank_ knew what was going on ! Sadly, they also loved to remind him how Connor's creepy doppelganger also loved to eye-fuck the other android in his spare time (an image which he didn't want to particularly engage in.)

It had been a couple of months since the android revolution and several new updates had come out for androids. The ability to feel touch fully, before it was more like sensing a light pressure instead of actually feeling any textures or feel any discomfort, there was also an update for taste and other things too. Since Kamski had supported the uprising, i his own way, he was happy to let Chloe choose whether she wished to leave or stay.

Turns out that she had been the one responsible for the new experimental brand of alcohol for androids called ' _S0UL SW1RL_ ', which was available in some niche stores where android were allowed to be in, also a lot of bars. Like the bar they were at right now— ' _DOMINARIA_ ' a newly converted android and human bar with a cyberpunk aesthetic, full of neon lights and retro booths whilst clashing with home-y and foreign grounds. It was a nice place actually.

What was even nicer than their drinks or choice of decor was seeing Connor on the dance floor, neon lights painting his skin as he jammed out innocently to the music amongst the giant sea of people, a drink in his hand. Gavin was snapped out of his daze by R— Nines sitting next to him, drinking a 'sex on the beach' silently as they both glared at the androids and humans trying to dance with Connor. 

At least they had one thing in common:

Connor.

Sweet Connor, who was seemingly so innocent that he didn't even know what he did to the poor people watching him, his collarbone peaking out from his unbutton shirt and alcohol dripping down his arm before he went to lick it up and drink the rest of his drink before going to place it down but having someone grab his arm and whisper something in his ear, forcefully starting to interface with Connor, who just panicked, processors dampened and too slow to be able to calculate the different routes he could've taken to escape the situation.

Nines immediately stood up and rushed over to the two, grabbing Connor by the hip and pulling him flush against his body as he pushed the other android away forcefully,"What the fuck man! Keep your nose to yourself and find someone else." The android growled, clenching his fists as he stared into Nines' eyes. Cold blue eyes looked into forceful green before they glanced to Connor, clinging to his shirt as he was trying to process what happened,"Actually, I'd prefer it if low-lives like you would stop touching my lover." The android made a disgusted face as he backed off, seemingly not so keen on being with Connor anymore after seeing how possessive his 'lover' appeared to be, figuring it wasn't worth the fight.

Connor's breathing was heavy and smelled full of thirium-based alcohol, Nines pulled him up for a quick kiss, knowing that the detective would be watching, he even made sure to give Gavin a show as he shoved his tongue to Connor's and lifting a hand to the back of the brunette's head, making him unable to pull back, not that the android was complaining. In fact he was more than happy to be kissing Nines, but found himself getting dragged to a booth where he was sat down and practically melted against the cold seats, craving the feeling of them under his hot skin.

Gavin downed the rest of his beer before slamming some money down on the counter and wandering after them, mouth caught in a scowl as he found them at a booth across the dance floor. He took a seat on the free-side of Connor, leaning across the table as he spoke with Nines,"What the fuck, Nines? Why'd you do that for—" Connor let out a groan as his head bobbed forward and onto Gavin's shoulder, Gavin moved to place a hand on his arm, keeping him from just melting onto him fully as he felt Nines stare at him. "Well, I had to do something. It was a warning to anyone else who wanted to even get close to him." He calmly stated, scooting closer to Gavin and squishing Connor in between themselves.

"Guuuys. Don't f--fight, it's not vee-ery niiiice..",Connor spoke into Gavin's shoulder, voice slightly muffled by the music and fabric altogether. 

Gavin looked to Nines,"Well. We have to take him home-  I don't want a drunk Connor at my house." The more sober android nodded in agreement as he ran his knuckles down Connor's neck, softly carding fingers through his hair as the brunette let out a grunt. "I can take him to my place and keep an eye on him; make sure nothing in his system malfunctions overnight. I will text the lieutenant now to ask for permission",his eyelids fluttered as they conversed and Gavin looked away toward Connor, putting a cooler hand on his cheek and feeling how hot and scorching his skin was.

"Gaavin..I'm sooo pround of youuu",Connor rambled, head leaning into the cool hand on his cheek which soon warmed up thanks to his internal heat radiating outward. Gavin rolled his eyes as he gave the android's LED a kiss, rough and scratchy stubble brushing against his smooth synthetic skin, making the android shudder. He let go of Connor as Nines looked at him with a small nod, hooking his hand around Connor's waist before hoisting one of the older android's hands across his own shoulder and grabbing his wrist securely,"Come on Connor, you need to flush all this out of your system." He spoke as he stood up, keeping Connor up right, soft brown eyes closing as he leaned his head against Nines' upper chest.

"Goodnight, _detective_."

Nines gave him a cocky smirk as he carried Connor away and out of the club, ignoring the android's complaints and yearns for another drink. 

Gavin sighed, forcefully pushing the air out of his lungs before he stood and left, having no more plans to stay at the bar.

The night was still young.

ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲

>   _ **JULY 4 2039**_

 

It was late at night, the music was booming inside the venue as Connor moved outside with a cup in his hand, his other hand in his black slacks as the officers inside got evermore drunk and crazy as time went on and drinks kept getting refilled, but after that night at the club which was pretty much wiped from his mind thanks to the alcohol he had there he decided to only slowly sip on one drink for the entire night as fireworks went off and his coworkers sang, sounding outrageously bad.

Nines came up behind him, bumping his arm with his elbow which made him whip his head around at the touch and give the other a small smile,"Are you enjoying yourself at all?",Connor looked at him before taking a slow sip from his cup, enjoying the weight of it in his hand as he waited for a reply. Nines stayed quiet, mulling his answer over before smiling to himself as he looked at Connor softly,"I am now." 

Connor pulled his cup away from his face, blushing softly at the intensity of the gaze directed at him,"Well, I'm glad. How are you adjusting to your emotions? I hope you're not having a hard time..",Connor pursed his lips, averting his gaze sadly, turning to look anywhere but Nines.

"Well..They're rather new to me still but, I'm not sure how to..express them, especially..",Nines started up, stepping closer to Connor before taking his hand,"..Love." He squeezed the hand softly, watching as Connor's face flush got darker as their fingers laced together and they deactivated their skin, interfacing as Connor was bombarded by a collage of feelings and experiences, gasping and left breathless for the first time in his life. Nines moved even closer, leaning down and softly pressing their lips together innocently, skin melting away on their lips as Nines removed his hand from Connor's and instead cradled his head lovingly.

A cough.

Nines pulled away while Connor's movement was more rigid, his body stilling as he turned around and saw Gavin in the doorway, skin on his lips reactivating as those tired eyes bore into his own, the desperation in the sea-blue eyes leaving him restless and embarrassed as he quickly held his free hand by his side. "Nines, what the hell have I told you— Stop messing with Connor." Gavin glared at the taller android, coming up by Connor's side.

"I'm not messing with him. I don't think you'd understand what we're doing,  _Reed._.",Nines ground out between his teeth as he puffed his chest out slightly, standing up as straight as possible and wedging himself in-between them, shielding Connor away. Gavin's eyes flickered up to Nines',"I don't think you even have a full grasp on _emotion_ \- don't tell me what I _do_ and _don't_ know."

Gavin grimaced as he pushed past Nines and grabbed Connor's hand pulling him away from the newer unit, only to be surprised by Connor's gentle voice and the warmth of his hand dissipating.

"I think I...I need to be alone for a little bit." 

Connor spoke up gently, looking from Gavin's broken expression to Nines' own somewhat sad one, he pushed Nines' hand off himself before retiring inside and downing the rest of his drink, it was going to be a long night. He dived into the sea of people, looking for Hank desperately before finding him at the punch table,"Hank?" He called out, unsure of how and where to start.

"Yes son?" Hank answered him simply, filling up his glass with another unit of alcohol before turning to Connor.

"I think I'd...I'd like to go home." Connor pursed his lips tightly, nimble fingers playing with the empty cup in his hands/

Hank paused, looking over his android son and humming in thought before speaking up,"Alright son, make sure to feed and take Sumo out for a walk."

The brunette nodded with a tired and thankful smile.

"Thank you Hank, I'll make sure to let you know when I arrive home."

Hank smiled back, ruffling the other's head, messing up his curls even more,"I'll see you at home, champ."

Connor only gave him a relaxed smile before disappearing into the crowd.

ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲

>   _ **AUGUST 24 2039**_

 

The poor android hadn't had a normal conversation with the two since that fourth of July party. Sure, he'd sometimes choke out a sweet, _'good morning'_ or a polite,' _thank you',_ but nothing more, unless he had to summarise a case file's contents before handing it to the one of them, or when they asked how he was. Hank saw how distressed Connor was and heard Nines' questions about the odd behaviour, he still couldn't quite grasp emotions and needed help often to identify particularly what he felt; it was only natural not all android would have such a good grasp on emotions upon being deviated so early, for Connor it was easier because he was planned to deviate then be taken control of again (although Cyberlife had failed at that.)

"Connor? Connor!" Hank's harsh voice snapped him out of his endlessly dwindling thoughts, he gave the other an awkward smile. "Yes, did you need something Hank?",the brunette inquired, tilting his head before he was given an empty thermos. "Could you fill this up for me? You can catch up on your work quicker than I can, and I also don't really want to get up." Hank yawned, leaning back in his chair as he cracked his back loudly, earning a _'that's so disgusting please don't do that again'_ from Chris' desk near theirs, Hank just cackled.

The brunette nodded with a happy smile, accepting the task which would occupy his thoughts and drag him away from his desk, he grabbed the thermos and stood up, making his way to the break room. His body stilled outside the break room as he saw Reed and Nines sitting with Tina, chatting away whilst Nines was mostly just observing their behaviour- until Connor came in at least. 

The older prototype quickly went to the coffee machine, placing the thermos underneath the small spout and pressing a button which then made the machine groan, opening a wide stream of coffee into the thermos. He left the thermos briefly to go to the new fridge, which held a lot of thirium, he grabbed a pouch before closing the door and going back to the machine and seeing Nines there, ready with a straw. The other android spotted him and put the straw into the pouch before leaning more closer than Connor would've preferred. 

"When are we going to discuss what happened between us?"

Connor stilled, the small of his back pressing into the counter behind him as he sipped his thirium, searching for some peace as the tension rose. He gave a small shrug of the shoulders,"Maybe later. When we're not at work. Connor pointed out how there was more at stake than the kiss they'd exchanged and the connection they opened. Nines narrowed his eyes, displeased by the answer which was apparently incorrect,"Liar. I know you felt something more between us in that kiss." Connor just sighed, glancing over Nines' shoulder to see Gavin glare and Tina just struggle to keep her mouth shut about the scene.

The android grabbed the full thermos and its lid, pushing past Nines,"We'll talk about this  **later**." 

Nines just stared after him, bothered by his strict and unusually tense voice, LED circling to yellow as he realised he was the source of the other's stress before taking his seat.

"You guys are  _so_ whipped."

Gavin just swore, face getting red whilst Nines just stared after Connor.

Tina could be easily heard, laughing her ass off as she whacked the table.

ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲

> **_OCTOBER 31 2039_ **

 

It's been roughly about two moths since the break-room incident, and while Connor and Nines had talked out their feelings, Gavin was a whole different topic. 

The detective had been avoiding him like the plague recently, and whenever Connor had caught his eyes the man would simply leave and go out of his way to avoid the android.

Despite that, throughout the station it became common fact that Nines and Connor were a couple; it was all thanks to Nines, as soon as Connor and him sorted out their feelings for each other he stuck around Connor like glue, people might've even assumed that they were partners (job wise and other) without being told.

Tina had hosted a Halloween party, inviting many people to mingle and have fun, she had dressed as an elf. Connor dressed up as Adam Mitchell from the discontinued show 'Dr.Who', and Nines came with a matching costume, dressing as the Ninth Doctor on the series (although he didn't cut his hair, instead opting for a more gelled back yet scruffy style.) Tina only smiled as she came up to them, enthusiastically complimenting their cosplay before asking for a twirl from Connor, who shyly obliged and shown her all angles of his costume, this earned him an impressed set of claps. 

Nines had kept close to Connor throughout the entire party, his hand snaked around his waist, pulling him close and flush against himself as they talked to several people and also just between themselves. At one point they ended up being in a small group, and got sent into the closet for an old game called ' _seven minutes in heaven_ '. The game was pretty much about shoving people in a tight space together and seeing how they ended up- closer emotionally or more distant ? They went into one empty room, probably the guest room, and closed the closet. 

Nines could hardly keep his hands to himself, they were all over Connor's body- Under his shirt and on his hips before they snaked further apart to map all areas of skin delicately, sending delicious trembles all over Connor's body whilst their mouths slotted together and slid against each other, faux saliva mixing and intimate touches exchanged before they connected silently, only fake breaths seeming loud and clear within the tiny space.

Until the door of the room opened and Nines pulled away from the kiss, forehead resting on Connor's whilst their warm breaths intermingling. 

"Nines! We have to leave-" Connor whispered harshly as the grunts and moans got louder and more heated outside the door. Nines just stared at him mischievously, left hand dipping below Connor's jeans and over the tent in his boxers,"Or we could just stay." Nines mumbled against Connor's lips softly, waiting for the consent from the other. Connor tightly zipped his lips, Nines  _was_ more advanced...and he'd probably already calculated their chances of getting caught... No- Connor couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through his head!

"But-" Connor tried to protest as his lover simply gave him a knowing smile, already acknowledging the other's answer as he leaned in and pushed their lips together.

Chapped lips met smooth and soft ones as they slid together, warmth spreading all over Connor's body as he slowly relaxed, letting himself become putty in the other android's hands. He blocked out the loud noises in the room, which eventually turned into a quarrel. Not the hottest thing to make-out to in a closet but not that it mattered much anyway, the two androids already in their own little world. 

Connor closed his eyes as he let out a sigh against Nines' lips, lifting a hand to the flawless cheek in front of him. Nines simply nuzzled Connor as he heard a loud door slam followed by a belt buckle being adjusted and a final hurried footsteps retreating. The brunette opened his eyes as he heard the door open and close a second time, letting out a small laugh. Sharp eyes looked at the other's joyful expression, taking in the blue on his gentle cheeks and the fondness in his laugh before the younger android delved into another desperate kiss. 

A kiss full of passion and desperation as they interfaced and feelings flooded each other's programming, Connor could feel the raw love the other android felt for him and he sighed, content with sending his own feelings through the connection, never pulling away from the kiss or connection. He only let out a small gasp as he felt Nines palm him through his boxers, his hand held tightly onto the other's as pleasure began to stir in his abdomen. Desire.  _Lust_. 

This was certainly a new sensation for the other as he listened to the brunette's moans and small hitching gasps, his hand delved deeper as Connor bucked his hip up with a whine at the lost friction,"Nines!" The male replied with an equally heated grunt, mouthing at the lonely slender neck of the desperate android. Connor lifted his legs to wrap around Nines' waist with some help from the other android, and as soon as he was safely clinging to the taller unit he was pushed against the back of the closet. Their clothed hips moved in sync, heated and whiny moans filled the small space as the air felt hot and stuffy

_"Nines-!"_

As soon as he heard Connor's airy voice call out, his hips snapped up eagerly, earning him a quiet moan directly into his ear with a small ' _please_ ' being uttered. He could feel the way his costume was slowly becoming creased thanks to the tight grip of Connor, pulling him even more flush against the smaller android. He responded with a light bite to the brunette's neck, and he felt the other's hips stutter and the slender legs around his own squeeze with impatience, begging to be _utterly debauched_.

They were now out of sync, hips jerkily grinding against each-other while Connor tugged as Nines' hair roughly, accepting the equally rough kiss he received; teeth clashing together and drool lazily escaping their lips which slid and locked together. He could feel teeth scraping at his tongue and let out a broken moan into the other's mouth, feeling a particular rough thrust.  _[Moremoremoremore-]_ Connor didn't even know he wasn't using his words as the other fulfilled his wish, although at the expense of once more stopped friction.

Nines lowered Connor back onto his feet, which felt like gelatin as he felt the sturdy wooden closet's floor beneath them, he leaned against the closet's side as he messily toed his shoes off and messed with his belt until it loosened. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall past his knees before reaching forward to un-button Nines' shirt, wanting to feel the paler skin beneath his fingertips, smooth and devoid of any freckle or more in an attempt to establish the newer model's superiority compared to its predecessor. 

As soon as he got his slacks off Connor was pinned to the wall once more, his teeth trailed over Connor's neck repeatedly, the urge to mark only strengthening as he saw more of the warm skin in front of him which was mapped with various moles and freckles. Connor could only let out more noises, putty in the other's hands, which happily lifted him up and made sure that his legs were secured around his waist before continuing to grind hastily and mark the other repeatedly.

Smaller hands traced over pale flesh as they discovered every area of the updated model, this only drove the raven haired android more crazy, determined to make the brunette quiver and shake with frustration before hearing that heavenly innocent voice snap and beg.

Soon Connor could feel the heat rising and he tugged Nines ever more closer, warm breaths dancing over each other's lips before his own were captured. Their tongues pressed and slid against one another heatedly, teeth chiming together dismissively as they got closer to that yearning. Connor's fingers found their way up into black locks, nails scratching against the more paler android's scalp with desire, tugging occasionally, wringing the locks around his fingers as he tried to find release without instruction.

Nines let out a groan as he felt a sharp pain from the other's scratching and pulling, he got his revenge by letting go of the other's tongue and violently biting his bottom lip, which was already bruised and violated thoroughly. The harsh teeth which made contact with Connor's hot thirium made the shorter android's hips stutter with delight, a wonderful shudder run across his spine as he arched further into Nines' touches. 

He could feel his thirium hum and heat before it was licked up by a soft tongue, carefully sucking on his bottom lip as their grinding got ever more heated and hurried. He could feel the way his hips stuttered clumsily before his breath stilled and he felt hot tears pour out of his eyes when Nines pressed his nails into his thighs and drag them down slowly, giving a final cruel thrust.

Connor let out a high-pitched whine as he felt himself untangle in Nines' hands, arms relaxing and bringing Nines closer to himself so that they could share another intimate kiss. The other sighed at the gentle touch, entangling their lips slow and deliberate as they kissed through their high in the dark closet. Connor felt himself melt at the loving kiss, lips tiredly pushing against each other, the wound on Connor's lip soothing as he felt a few licks against it from Nines.

They both pulled away and Nines rested his forehead against Connor's languidly, breaths mingling and mixing as his half-lidded tired blue eyes looked into the other prototype's chocolate doe eyes, a sloppy smile spread across his lips, warmth and love spreading through him. They interlaced their hands carefully before revealing their skin and connecting, each thread and second becoming seen. Connor shut his eyes once more as he let the feelings flood his systems. Every desire and feeling becoming revealed to each other; feelings of happiness, completeness, feelings of _pure love_. 

When he opened his eyes again, he felt those familiar sea blue eyes stare at him. He didn't need a light to tell that the other was also wearing a smile full of adoration, eyes twinkling with awe. Connor removed his legs from around the other's waist, still holding onto Nines who's smile shifted into a smirk instead, happily holding his lover against his chest with a strong hug.

Nines let out a warm hum, nuzzling his face into Connor's hair as he was sated. Months of sexual tension resolved inside one of their coworker and friend's  _closet_. Whilst he had planned to make it more romantic, sometimes plans just don't come to fruition. All that mattered was the soft bundle of wires inside his arms. He rubbed Connor's back smoothly, a sigh escaping from the older android happily. Nines felt a soft kiss on his naked pectoral before he heard a door open cautiously. 

There was a knock.

"Nines? Connor? Are you still in there?

I have a few people who want to go already, so hurry it up !"

Nines felt Connor still, eyes filled with panic as he knew he couldn't lie very well.

"We'll be out in a second Tina." 

Connor shot him a thankful look as he relaxed, only to hear Tina's somewhat grossed-out voice form the outside speak up once more.

"I better not find anything sketchy in there with my black light- You know what, I'm just going to forget this happened !

Find me when you guys are done doing whatever you are in there."

A door closing softly.

Connor and Nines just laughed. 

ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲ミ✲

> _**DECEMBER 25 2039**_

 

They sat on the exact same bench as Connor and Hank had a few years before.

It was crazy to think how different things had become for android and humans after becoming freed; even if a few people still didn't quite grasp how a machine could be sentient and emotional, it didn't matter if they had each other.

Nines felt a soft pressure on his shoulder, he looked down to see Connor smiling at him as the snow fell onto the ground dismissively. Another gentle touch. He only smiled back to Connor as he laced their fingers together tightly. Locking them in a warm embrace before looking away and at the water and buildings across from them.

Their skin deactivated, feelings flowing through each other's wires and code freely. 

Connor looked away from Nines' masterfully crafted face. Looking at the sky, he saw the snowflakes fall and blow in the slight gust of wind, carrying them through the park and city. His hand squeezed the other's ever so slightly more tighter before he felt his circuits heat up, warmth spreading through to each other with the help of their connection.

Nines didn't meet his lover's affectionate gaze.

His lips curled up slightly, cheeks warming and tinting blue as they simply enjoyed being in the moment.

A peaceful atmosphere spreading.

The two of them, alone.

It felt like love.

It felt real.

**Author's Note:**

> rip gavin  
> my first smut.  
> ready 2 join kanye's pornhub awards lmao


End file.
